


Only You Need To Know

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidently says no on live T.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot made me sad/happy.. Thanks for putting up with my shit Dani , love you :)

Harry’s eyes close as he lets out a small ragged breath. “Are you ready?” Louis asks, his smaller hand giving Harry’s much larger hand a soft squeeze. Harry opens his eyes and smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Y-yeah.. I think so.” Harry says, his eyes flickering over to the clock counting down to when the interview starts. Louis smiles and kisses the back of his hand. “Don’t be scared.” Louis mumbles before letting go of Harry’s hand to go talk to Zayn.

Harry takes a breath in and stares at the clock, willing it to go slower. He’s nervous. Really who wouldn’t be? Coming out is a big thing. Especially when it’s to the world. “Five minutes!” A voice announces over the P.A. making Harry’s skin crawl.

Harry’s eyes flash over to Louis. His loving boyfriend, taking in how excited he is to be tell the world just how much he loves his boyfriend. Harry bites his lower lip, everything moving around him in a blur.

He only catches a flash of blond hair -most likely Niall’s- and suddenly he’s being pushed down from behind the curtain and toward a chair next to Liam. Harry’s eyes widen. This isn’t what they planned. Harry watches in silence as Louis takes a seat between Niall and Zayn.

Harry licks his suddenly very dry lips as he stairs Louis down, watching as his small boyfriend, frowns and mouths ‘It’s ok.’ to Harry before turning to face the interviewer just as they call out ‘ACTION!’ The interview passes with a blur, his heart pounding all the while. Harry watches as the interview turns to him, her mouth moving but no word seeming to reach Harry’s ears.

“I’m sorry what?” He asks, trying his hardest to get his eyes to focus right. The interview only smiles “I said, there’s news out and about in the London tunnel that you have a new beau?” She asks, a slow grin coming across her face. Harry’s heart stops.

This is it. Their only chance. Harry let out a breath and nodes. “Could this new beau possibly be in this room?” She asks, her cheekiness getting the better of her. Harry wets his lips, only staring at her. Unsure of really what to say. “Is it Louis Tomlinson?” She asks a small giggle going about her. Harry’s eyes flicker over to Louis, watching the smaller boy nod slightly and send a little smile over at him.

Harry takes a breath “No.” He blurts out, his eyes widening as he fully comes to realize just what he had said. The interview smiles brightly “Well…looks like that’s all the time we have.” She says, fixing the papers in her lap before saying a small goodbye to the camera.

“Fuck.” Harry curses, his head falling into his hands. 

“We need to talk.” Louis’ voice growls into his ear once everyone is off the set and away. Harry bites his lip and stands up, letting Louis tow him where ever he wants him.

“What the fuck was that Harry?” Louis asks, pushing him into the wall. “You were supposed to say yes.” Louis says, his voice shaky. “This was our only chance.” He whispers, a small cry falling form his lips. Harry lets out a small sigh, watching as Louis punches his chest for a moment “I’m sorry.” He whispers after a few moments, his voice broken.

Louis shakes his head “I.. Do you not love me?” He whispers, Harry shakes his head almost instantly. “No, god no. Louis you’re my world. I love you so much.” Harry says, pulling the small broken boy into his arms. “I’m a fuck up.” He whispers into Louis’ ear, smiling when Louis lets out a small laugh and a little nod.

“I’m sorry I fuck everything up.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ head. Louis wipes his tears and shakes his head “No.. It’s fine. So what if the world doesn’t know how much I love you? It only matters that you know how much I love you.” Louis whispers, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. 

“I love you Boo.” 

“Love you too H.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
